Sonnet of the Stars
by MyNameIsDerp
Summary: A collection of stories relating to Dynamis as he grows up to be a temple guardian, with the guidance of his parents, of course.
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: I kinda lied when I talked about this story. I didn't post it as soon as I did. This is very similar in idea and format to Tales From Mist Mountain, but it focuses on Dynamis and his parents on Mist Mountain. It's a cute little idea I want to work on, and like Tales From Mist Mountain, I will accept prompts for this series. This chapter is meant to be short, sweet, and introductory.**_

 _ **NOTES: Asteri (Dynamis' father's name) is Greek for 'Star'. Sofia (Dynamis' mother's name) is Greek for Wisdom.**_

Life was really a marvelous thing.

Even though it had been a few hours after his birth, Sofia and Asteri were still marveling over their newborn son. With his small crown of lavender hair and big, blue eyes, he was quite a sight to behold. He dozed comfortably in his arms, squirming to get comfortable every so often.

"He has your eyes, Asteri." Sofia whispered, watching the newborn turn over in her arms and opened his eyes briefly to look at his father. The babe curiously extended his arm, and his father met him halfway. A proud smile spread across Asteri's face as he felt his son grasp his index finger firmly.

"He will be a strong guardian." Asteri commented, "Sofia, I do believe you have not decided a name for him." The temple guaridaness looked down at her newborn child, as if she was mulling over her options in her mind.

"Dynamis." She smiled, "For he will be powerful."


	2. The Story of a Bey

_**A/N: Another chapter for Sonnet of the Stars. I love exploring the temple guardian family dynamic, it's so cute when Dynamis is little. I finished writing a Oneshot for Dynamis called Scars and it should be up soon.**_

"Now, do you know which constellation that one is?" Sofia asked Dynamis, pointing up to the set of stars she wanted her son to identify.

"That's Cygnus." He looked over at his mother for confirmation, and she nodded her head positively, "And, that one over there is Draco, right?" Dynamis pointed with his index finger to the other group of stars.

"Very good!" Asteri praised, patting his son on the back, "You have come very far in such a short amount of time." The future temple guardian looked up at his father, smiling brightly.

"Do you know any other summer constellations?" His mother smiled, wanting to test her son's knowledge.

"I don't know where all of them are, but there's Vulpeca, Capricornus, Aquarius, Lyra, Corona Borealis, Aquila, Lacerta, Equules, Delphinus..."

"That's enough." His father chuckled. "We're bother very proud of you." The young temple guardian had indeed come very far in such a short amount of time. His parents had tasked him with learning and studying the constellations only a month ago, and he was already able to name and identify them.

"I don't understand them..." Dynamis admitted, "Beyblades are based on constellations, but your Beyblade is Jupiter, and isn't that a planet?" The young boy had a concerned expression on his features as he turned to face his mother.

"That's a very good question, Dynamis. His mother got down on her knees and pulled Jade Jupiter out from her belt. "Not all beyblades are based on constellations, some are based on stars, and like Jade Jupiter, a planet."

"Really?" The young temple guardian's blue eyes went wide in amazement.

"Yes, now look here." Sofia pointed to Jade Jupiter's face bolt, "Here, we can see the face of a bird above Zeus. In mythology, Aquila was the eagle who brought Zeus his thunderbolts. He stayed loyal to Zeus throughout his struggles. It is said that Zeus was so proud of Aquila, that he placed him in that galaxies, so that he could always fly freely though the skies. It symbolizes Cygnus as well, the honorable soldier who tragically fell in battle. Poseidon transformed him into a beautiful swan, and took him to Mount Olympus. It is said that Zeus was inspired by Cygnus, and transformed himself into a swan as well. He used his form to distract Nemesis, while Cygnus lead the attack against her."

"Wow! So Jupiter has two constellations and a planet!?" Dynamis chirped.

"In a way." Sofia giggled. "It's a very special Bey. And one day, you will inherit it, and be its wielder." She held the Beyblade out to him, signaling to him to hold it. Timidly, the young temple guardian took the Bey from his mother's hand and held it in his own. His innocent, blue eyes looking over the Beyblade.

"I think I could do it." He looked up to his mother, a hint of confidence in his voice.

"I'm sure you will." Sofia smiled.


	3. A Peculiar Trait

_**A/N: I really don't update on Saturdays, but ah well. Dynamis' dad isn't supposed to be mean in the chapter, just as astounded as his mother is about Dynamis. Don't really question that logic on genetics, it's more for laughs than anything else. It should also be noted that these stories are in no chronological order in term of Dynamis' age. I also established what Sofia and Asteri look like so that people have an idea of my interpretation.**_

"I'm just saying that it's...peculiar."

"Asteri! Don't say that about our son!" Sofia grew defensive of Dynamis, holding him closer to her. Dynamis was now a year old, and was starting to show his parent's traits.

"I'm not insulting him. All I'm saying is that his hair is a little, odd."

Now, from the start, anyone could guess that Asteri and Sofia would have beautiful children. Sofa had pale, icy-blue hair that covered one of her eyes and was incredibly long. So long, in fact, that it would drag along the temple floor if she didn't put it up. Her eyes were a light grey, like a stone. Her complexion was light, lighter than that of her son. Asteri had a shock of dark purple hair that was almost wild. He had dark blue eyes that almost seemed to have a tint of violet in them. His skin was tanned, in contrast to his wife.

Now, what was strange is that while Dynamis had inherited his father's skin and eye color, and more subtle genetic traits from his mother, his hair color was different story. His crown of hair was a pale lavender color, which neither of them had. Rather, his hair seemed to be a blend of both of their hair colors.

"Maybe, blended traits run in one of our families." Sofia tried to explain, patting Dynamis' head.

"I can't say I've heard of something like that." Asteri stroked his son's cheek with his finger, watching a happy expression grow on Dynamis' face.

"It's not like someone would question if he was out son." Sofia pointed out.

"I suppose you're right." Asteri admitted, "Maybe, it won't be such a problem."


	4. A Mess of Hair

_**A/N: Wanted a little bit of diabetes to add to the mix, and it'll be a nice contrast from the chapter that I'm going to work on for this. Warning: obscene cuteness ahead.**_

"Dynamis, what are you doing?" Sofia asked playfully, looking over her shoulder to see her son gathering up her oodles of hair in his arms. She hadn't put her hair up yet, and had been letting it drag.

"Just making sure it doesn't get dirty..." He replied shy, making sure his mother's icy blue locks didn't touch the ground. She couldn't deny that he looked rather cute a the moment, with her hair piled up in his arms.

Sofia attended to her duties as temple guardianess, with Dynamis following her everywhere he went. Never once did he let a lock of her hair touch the ground. He was quite diligent for his age, making sure to stay loyal to his self-assigned duty.

Eventually, Sofia sat down on her throne, and Dynamis was faced with a problem, he no longer had to carry his mother's hair, but it still fell down onto the temple floor. The future temple guardian opted to hold most of it on his lap. Fiddling with the strands of icy blue hair. He braided small locks of hair together to keep himself preoccupied. Sofia watched him, amusement dancing in her eyes. She watched him, amusement dancing in her eyes. She watched him snuggle into the vast expanse of hair.

"Dynamis." She giggled, watching him peek out from her waterfall of hair. The locks of shimmering blue hair spilled over Dynamis' semi-wild lavender hair. The almost sheepish expression on his face melted Sofia's heart.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?"


	5. Sick

_**A/N: Time for something super sobering OTL.**_

Asteri had been trying to ask Sofia what was wrong every time she rushed past him with a new collection of items in her arms. She seemed to have such a sense of urgency to her actions that she couldn't address his confusion. The temple guardianess would mumble worried, incoherent sentences under her breath. Finally, Asteri managed to pull her aside to talk to her.

"Sofia! What in the name of the Heavens is the matter?" He snapped.

"It's Dynamis." Tears started to well up in her purple-grey eyes, "He's running a high fever."

Now, given that temple guardians lived so far away, and so isolated from society, the chances of them catching a cold or the flu was incredibly minimal. However, this also meant that they were hundreds of miles away from any hospital or medical facility, so they had to rely on traditional medicine.

Aside from multiple births, future temple guardians had no siblings. And, if a young one did not survive childhood, well, the parents would have to try again. It was always a concern of temple guardians if their child did not survive infancy.

But, Dynamis was different.

Having reached to age of seven, it was almost assured that he would survive to adolescence. However, being so young, his immune system was still developing. And, this left him more vulnerable and susceptible to disease than his parents.

It should not be mistaken that temple guardians are not unfamiliar with the difference between bacterial and viral infections. They are quite knowledgeable when it comes to medicine and disease, and are quite adept to treating disease. But, they still had to deal with the fact that they did not have modern medicine on their side.

Asteri placed the back of his hand to his son's forehead, drawing it back so quickly that once could have assumed that his hand had been burnt. Sofia wrung a cold, water-soaked towel and place it over Dynamis' forehead, trying to alleviate his temperature. When he started coughing, Sofia comforted him, whispering words of encouragement and telling him to rest. When she looked up, another look of helplessness marred he usually peaceful features. The obvious, grayed trails from her eyes indicated that she had been crying for quite some time. There was nothing Asteri could do but wait alongside his wife, feeling equally helpless.

As the days passed, and Dynamis' condition deteriorated, Asteri felt increasingly numb.

He hardly drank and slept, and he didn't eat. He knew that Sofia was loosing sleep as well, as she had to constantly take care of Dynamis. Every time he would pop in to check on Dynamis, and his son managed to give him a weak, sickly smile, Asteri felt like he wanted to cry, but knew better than to let himself loose in front of his son. The incense and spices Sofia had burning to help clear Dynamis' airways made Asteri want to vomit. He would sit in quiet, secluded places away from the silent chaos.

Night fell, and the stars were cold and unyielding. A single tear trailed down Asteri's cheek as he looked up at the blackened skies.

"If you planned to take him from me, why did you not take him in his infancy, not now when we have come to know him?" Asteri rasped.

The stars meerly twinkled in response.

"Surely, no parent should have to watch their child pass." He started to pace back and forth, never taking his eyes off of the stars.

"I fear that if we lose him, Sofia will never recover, surely you have seen her condition."

No response.

Asteri fell to his knees, begging.

"You have brought me to my knees, and now I plead to you on behalf of my son, spare him."

A star streaked across the sky.

That was all the stars had to tell him.

Dynamis had started to improve.

He could speak much clearer than he used to, and wasn't coughing as much. The joy on Sofia's face was priceless, as she was finally assured that Dynamis was going to live. It was obvious that she was refraining from hugging and kissing him, but that made everything more precious.

Occasionally, she would have to scold him when he sat up in bed, saying that he wasn't ready yet. Being a child, he of course, protested saying that he was well enough and had the energy to do so. But, Sofia had the last word.

A few days later, Dynamis was back to his regular self. He was running about, only making minor mischief. Of course, Sofia made sure that Dynamis didn't expend all of his energy, making sure he didn't get sick again. Now that things were back in motion, Dynamis was playing with his parents. Asteri and Sofia happily played along, happy that the will of the heavens was for him to survive.


	6. Family Walk

_**A/N: This idea popped into my head an I couldn't resist.**_

"C'mon this way!" Dynamis chirped, racing down a mountain path. The family had decided to take a walk around Mist Mountain, which may and or may not have been planned to help Dynamis burn off some energy. He looked in just about every nook and cranny along the path for anything interesting.

"What in the name of the heavens are we going to do with him?" Asteri chuckled playfully, making sure that Dynamis didn't get too far out of sight. The boy was collecting flowers from a nearby path, poking holes in the stems and stringing them together. The family continued their walk along the path while Dynamis multitasked with his flowers.

"I made us flower crowns!" He piped up after a while, showing them the two large, and one small, circular string of flowers. Playing along, Sofia went over and kneeled down, allowing Dynamis to place the crown on his head. She took the other crown over to Asteri. He was reluctant to let Sofia place the crown on her head. She took the other crown over to Asteri. He was reluctant to let Sofia place the crown on his head, but he eventually caved and let her put it on his head. Dynamis put his on suit, and was as happy as could be. While Asteri felt more than silly, he knew it was important to play along with his son.

They were just a different kind of royalty.


End file.
